


Summer Over The Mountains

by eastern_wind



Series: summer over the mountains [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Cullen did not stop taking lyrium. But she stopped him.





	Summer Over The Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [за горами лето](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613505) by [eastern_wind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind). 



> One swearword and lots of strange rhymes. This is a translation from Russian and some important places transformed into something new along the way. I'd say, this one is much less darker than its origin.
> 
> Inquisitor Lethe 'verse

You came back. My heart  
Will be cut with your small stilettos.  
Summer over the mountains  
Brings haze into dragon’s eyes.  
Couple of phrases of yours  
Broke my oaths and pledges -  
No veto,  
No witch’s spell will be saving us.

Cut me down like the first human being that met your eye

There’s nothing for me to run from or hide.  
Hands're lined with blue  
And the fingers are frozen  
Please, stop looking me in the eyes.  
I just want to grow cold.  
To forget. Come untrue  
And become one of those dozen  
Nicks on your armor.  
Just don’t let me flee back inside.

Summer is over the mountains  
And I hardly know where you are  
Moving out, going back.  
And you smell like the desert and horror  
Of those who did not have a chance  
To evade in the battle  
The knife that you’ve wielded with ease.

I forget how to breathe  
And sinking my teeth in your neck  
I fuck your restrictions and noes  
It’s not like you, I or both  
Will ever be brave to decide  
Who was in the end hurt the most

You vanish. I fall on my knees.

Sky over the mountains  
With hole in it, circled by ravens.  
But what’s behind, hell or my haven?  
Or maybe my eyes have gone blind?

And pilgrims are coming here hoping to die.  
They say they’re with you till the end of our times  
No matter the war or the Game or new Blight.

I blink, you unmovingly stare in my eyes,  
But your smirking lips smell of rot and decline.

There’s dawn right behind you  
And rivers of blood at your feet  
From these broken hearts,  
Punctured lungs, into dust smashed ribs.  
The end of my life  
I will read at the roof of your mouth  
With my tongue.  
When did it go south...  
Will you save me or sing me to sleep?

Oh, rivers of blood at my feet!  
Your knives slice through my airways  
And summer burns down in the caves.

Don’t pray above my nameless grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, please drop some feedback in the comments!


End file.
